Interrupted Passion
by EccentricallyYours
Summary: The Boondock Saints: Just a short, pointless piece in which Murphy and Connor are quite fluffy while waiting for Rocco to return to his apartment.


Disclaimer: However tempting the idea of stealing gorgeous Irish twins is, sadly I can not unless I would like to be sued. Troy Duffy, the brilliant director and writer, owns them.  
  
A/N: I know there aren't a lot of Boondock stories out there, mainly because a lot of people haven't seen the movie, but I don't care; ever since I saw the movie I've been itching to write a story. I'm sure they would all cry if they read this, seeing as how I've twisted their characters into homosexual incestual brothers. How deliciously psycho of me.  
  
Warnings: language, sexuality, language  
  
Please don't flame (grin)  
  
This is a little scene in Rocco's apartment after the brothers and Rocco have been fighting and Rocco's left. This is also before the whores come in. (I don't think they really _are_ whores, but obviously Rocco isn't dating them so I don't know what else to call them, his bitches?)  
  
**Interrupted Passion  
**  
"Dumb wop," Murphy muttered angrily as he savagely slammed the door to Rocco's apartment closed behind him. "Why the fuck is he going out there? Fucking hell." Connor took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair, sitting down in it wearily, head in his hands, saying nothing. Murphy soon followed suite.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Murphy asked in a worried tone after a few moments silence, completing changing his attitude.  
  
Connor lifted his head up and stared at the cracked ceiling. "I fucking hope so."  
  
Murphy looked at his brother for a few seconds, taking in every detail of him before standing up. He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulled out a cigarette, and walked over to the stove to light it. He took in a long drag and slowly let out the smoke, making it form a grey ring. From behind he felt strong arms slip around his waist and the felt Connor's head leaning on his shoulder. He let his head go back, placing it gently on Connor's shoulder, tilting it slightly to the left so he could breathe in his smell. Connor always smelled comforting to Murphy; a mixture of cigarette smoke and coffee.  
  
"Are we going to keep doing this?" asked Connor. Murphy sighed heavily, using his free hand to grasp his twin's left. Though he couldn't see what he was doing, he expertly traced the bold black lettering that ran across his brother's pointer finger.  
  
"Veritas," he muttered softly. He closed his eyes as Connor did the same with his tattoo.  
  
"Aequitas," he answered in reply.  
  
Murphy turned around, putting his cigarette out even though it was being wasteful, and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist, burying his head into his chest. Connor strengthed his grasp, pulling Murphy closer towards him.  
  
"Truth and Justice. That's what we're killing these fucking bastards for. Truth and Justice. So of course we're going to keep on fucking doing it," Murphy answered resolutely, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His words were muffled against his brother's shirt, but Connor understood every word he said.  
  
"I suppose your fucking right," he sighed, gently kissing his twin's forehead. Connor sensed rather than saw Murphy grin.  
  
"Your fucking right I am."  
  
Connor suddenly found Murphy's lips pressing roughly against his own, and he returned the kiss just as passionately. For a few precious moments their lips were locked in a breathtaking kiss, but they soon pulled apart, both breathing just slightly heavier than before.  
  
"We are some twisted fucks," Murphy stated into his brother's neck. Connor chuckled.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Murphy looked up into his twin's eyes, and just stared for a second, then he shrugged and grinned back before capturing his brother's lips in another kiss.  
  
Connor put both of his hands on either side of Murphy's face as they started backing into a wall. Their tongues suddenly tangled together, fighting for dominance while searching the other's mouth in the process. Murphy ran his hands up his brothers shirt, his fingers tracing over the delicate skin expertly as Connor idly ran his hands through his brother's silky hair.  
  
Connor began slowly licking his brother's jawline, and Murphy bit back a gasp as his twin's tongue traced the sensitive hollows in his neck that he knew so well.  
  
"I love making you gasp," Connor murmured, a chuckle hidden in his voice. Murphy pulled his brother's head back up to claim his lips once more in a kiss of hunger and passion.  
  
"Fuck," whispered Connor on the off-chance that he glanced out the window.  
  
"What?" asked Murphy as he struggled to regain his breath.  
  
"Rocco's "friends" are here," he said, indicating the scantily dressed, heavily make-upped girls walking on the sidewalk towards the apartments. Murphy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fuck me," he muttered resentfully.  
  
"I'd love to," Connor said, and Murphy laughed, "but it seems we're being interrupted."  
  
Murphy grabbed a cigarette and walked over to the stove to light it as Connor plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
**end  
**  
In case ya didn't know, in the movie, right before the girls come in Murphy is lighting a cigarette, and then he joins Connor at the table, so I tried to tie that in to make it end okay. Hope it did. Was it awful? Was it good? Please, please review, even though there aren't many Boondock fans out there! 


End file.
